7 days to-get-her
by RainbwCat
Summary: Finn is an agent on a mission to capture a thief. What happens when they are trapped together? What happens if the thief is pretty? What happens if the thief isn't a thief? What? read and find out. Reviews are welcome.
1. Trapped

Target acquired.

I'm headed due north at top speed.

I see target has entered a busy area.

_Follow her in a calm action. Blend in agent._

I've traced the target into a building.

Building is almost empty what do I do?

_Get your self alone with the target and throw all communications away prior._

Good bye for now sergeant.

_You'll be fine agent._

I chased the target into a small room. There isn't any windows, but there is a dim light from a mysterious source_. _I looked at the target. It was a girl. She was actually very pretty. She had a white mask hiding her face, but her eyes and some hair were visible. Her eyes were blue like the ocean, and her hair was golden like honey. The skin showing was milky and looked soft. She wore white leggings And a fitted white shirt. She wore white gloves and shoes. Her outfit showed off her curvy looked at me expectantly. Waiting. For what?

Return the key to me.

I don't have the key.

Your'e a thief in the keep-safe land of course you took a key.

And your'e an agent tracking me down, yet you haven't attacked me.

Touché.

Yeah but now your'e going down.

She jumped on me. Tackling me to the cold floor. Her strategy was weak. I easily slid my foot across the floor sweeping her down next to me. I rolled myself on her and put my arm on her throught.

I win.

So you do

I'll let you go free for answers.

Okay

1)What's your name?

What type of a question is that?

Answer.

Fionna.

2)Did you lie about the key?

No

3)Why are you here then?

To find my sister. Now I must leave.

She walks to the door and grabs the handle. she pulls, but it doesn't open. She begins to pull harder. It won't budge. I go to try. I can't even open it, and I was the strongest person on training camp.

We're locked in, Fionna.

No duh Sherlock.

Harsh much.

It was stupid.

It was rhetorical

She laughed at that. I walk to the wall. I lean on it, and Fionna follows my lead. We slid down so we were sitting on the cold floor.

You know my name, so what's yours?

Finn, Finn Mertens agent of Ooo.

Yeah why is it called Ooo?

Orphans Of Order

Well, Finn, how are we going to get out of this?

Well I don't have my communication, but people will come in a week once my tracker sends a signal

Ugh, how much food do you have?

Enough to feed two people for five days.

I have enough for three days.

Great that's plenty.

I start to examine my surroundings. The room is big enough to be comfortable but small enough to keep you in sight. The walls were steel and the floors were covered in blue carpet. I saw Fionna doing the same thing as I was. I began to look at her study her features she reveled when she showed her whole face through the mask. Her face was gorgeous I couldn't see most of her hair, but I didn't need to. She could be bald and still look amazing.

What? Is there something on me?

No no no, your'e good, Fionna.

Is it me, or is it hot in here?

Um I guess it is.

She took off her mask an I saw all her honey gold locks cascade down her back. She was gorgeous. She threw her mask to her designated corner. I looked away because I didn't want to be caught again. I felt my cheeks get hot. It can't be though, I haven't blushed since I was in grade school with a big crush.

We should get some rest.

Yeah. Good idea.


	2. 20 questions

I awoke to the sound of snoring. I look over and see Fionna. All the events that happened yesterday come back to me. I thought they were a bad dream. I stand up slowly to nudge her. I can't think when people are snoring.

Hey wake up.

Hmm what? Are we free?

No not yet.

Oh

She gets up and walks strait to our food pile. She picks up an apple and makes a loud sound with every bite. I go and grab one to. Eating a lot quieter might I mention.

Do you want to do anything , Finn?

What is there to do?

We could play a game.

Like what.

I don't know. We could play i-spy, 20 questions, shrades.

I don't do i-spy or act.

Great, then we could do 20 questions.

You start.

Okay, 1, are you always such a grump?

No

Fine, 2, where are you from?

Don't know.

3, how do you not know?

I just don't, kay.

4, how long have you and your other agent friends been on my trail?

Hmm, a week.

5, how old are you?

I am 19.

6, why don't you have your communication devices?

I was told to leave them.

7, why would you just leave them?

Orders are orders.

8, who's your best friend?

Don't have one.

9, do you even have friends?

Yes

10, Which one is your favorite?

The one that's dead.

11, are you always this dark?

Yes.

12, how do you even have friends?

They are old friends from when I was happy.

13, what was their name?

Jake.

14, how'd he die?

He was shot in the chest three times, then stabbed in the back, and he bleed out on the floor.

Oh my Glob, I am so sorry for your loss.

Don't worry that happened 10 years ago.

Still it was your best friend and I had to bring it up, and make… make you… why aren't you sad?

Got over it. You have 5 more questions forget about my brother.

Wait brother, that's even worse.

Are you going to ask me more questions?

No.

She remained in her place, staring at the ceiling. I let her stay in her dream land, watching her. She was deep in thought. I could tell. The tears that slowly ran down her cheeks were probably from her thinking she brought up a touchy subject. My brother was my best friend, but he got in some serious shit and it killed him. Literally. I did get over it though, and I couldn't let her cry about something that didn't deserve her tears.

Hey, Fionna,it's okay. He may be dead, but he hasn't left the world. He is still here in my mind, and he can be there for you too.

yeah I guess you're right.

She dries up her tears. I stayed still. She was crying for me. She has only known me for a day, yet she was crying for a person she didn't know's death. I look at her. She super sweet and pretty. I feel butterflies in my stomach when I think about her. I could be stuck here forever and still be happy as long as she was in here with me.

My turn.

Huh, oh, go.

1, how old are you?

I'm 18

2, who's your sister?

Her name's Cake.

3, what happened to her?

She was kidnapped.

4, do you have any other family?

No, but i do have friends.

5, do you have a boyfriend?

No

We're done. Ran out of questions.

Ha ha ha, okay.

This was actually fun, but more importantly… informing. I can't deny my feelings towards her, and I have 6 more days to let her make fall for her even harder. Love sucks and comes at the worst of times, but it fills your mind with hope. I watch her go back to the food pile. She took some wood from the table we broke, and she made a fire. She puts a hot dog on a stick, and holds it in the flames. I begin to stare. Seeing her do a simple task better than anyone is capable of doing.

Dinner is ready, Finn.

**A/N: Hey people of the world, Happy Thanks****anukah! I don't celebrate Hanukah, but I thought I should say that. Anyways, R&R.**


End file.
